Such a mower is known which comprises a plurality of cutting elements guided in rotation on the upper face of a housing. The cutting element located at each end of the housing is surmounted by a rotating drum of a certain volume. The drive device of the cutting elements and the rotating drums, and a part of the connecting members that connect the cutting elements to the frame, penetrate into the inboard drum by going through its upper part. The other part of the connecting members penetrates into the second drum, also by going through its upper part. The drums of this known mower are made by forming and extend freely upwardly from their corresponding cutting element, to which they are fastened by welding. Considering the production tolerances necessary during the forming of the casing of the drums, considering the deformations and/or poor placements of the drums in relation to their corresponding cutting element during welding, and considering the deformations to which the drums can be subjected by an impact during work, it can happen that the upper part of the drums is widely off-center in relation to the connecting members.
Since the connecting members are stationary and the drums inside of which at least a part of these connecting members penetrate are rotating, it has been necessary to provide a certain space between the connecting members and the upper part of the drums to prevent, in any case, the upper part of the drums from coming in contact with the part of the connecting members penetrating inside the drums.
When the known mower is working, the two drums surmounting the outer cutting elements prevent the hooking of cut hay on the drive device and/or on the connecting members. Additionally, the two drums windrow the cut hay to reduce the width of the windrow left by the mower. The hay which is moved by the drums rises along the drums and a part of it penetrates inside the drums through the space made between the connecting members and the upper part of the drums. Moreover, inside the drums are also hayseeds and dust.
Under the effect of the very high speed of the drums, this plant debris and this dust finally accumulate on the inside walls of the drums to form a very compact and relatively heavy mass which causes very significant unbalances. These unbalances substantially increase the load on the bearings which guide in rotation the cutting elements that surmount the drums and thereby substantially reduces the life of these bearings.
In addition, this accumulation of plant debris and earth dust forms a very abrasive mass which quickly wears the connecting members.
These phenomena are more significant the larger the volume of the drums.
It has therefore been sought by various means to prevent the plant debris and dust from being able to enter into the drums.
Of course, these means have brought improvements. Nevertheless, working conditions (particularly very dry soils) have been encountered where there has always been noted a filling of the drums with dust at the end of a certain work period.
On a known mower the solution has even been abandoned of connecting members going through the upper part of the outside drum, which is the most exposed part, to have a completely closed outside drum. In this known modified mower, the outside end of the housing is now connected to the frame by a connecting member in the form of an arm which extends behind the drum of the outside cutting element. However, this solution has drawbacks under certain hay conditions, where the cut hay can remain hooked to the connecting arm and cause crammings.
Another mower is known the cutting elements of which are formed by cage-shaped drums to reduce the angular momentum of the drums. However, the drums of this known mower are not penetrated by connecting members connecting the cutting element to the frame of the machine. In addition, there is not drive device for the cutting element and the drum extending at least partly into the drum.